1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic analyzer typically utilized for the diagnosis of a media, for example, a living body, in the field of medical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnosis instrument is widely utilized in the field of a medicine. This instrument irradiates ultrasonic pulses to the media, receives pulses reflected therefrom, and measures an acoustic characteristic, for example, an attenuation coefficient, of the reflected pulses (echo signals). The ultrasonic analyzer is used for analyzing the acoustic characteristic of echo signals received as time-series signals. In general, the echo signals contain much pulse noises which are not necessary for measuring the acoustic characteristic. These noises are caused by pulses reflected from various complex obstacles in the media, for example, complex blood vessels in the living body. Therefore, it is necessary to eliminate or avoid these noises to obtain a precise detection result when measuring the acoustic characteristic.